


[Podfic] Even Game

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Eames has the grace to look pleasantly surprised and intrigued, and if it's a front, it's beautifully done.





	[Podfic] Even Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108009) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in September 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201009025.zip)**

10:08 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
